Somewhere Only We Know
by Little-Katsu
Summary: UA, YAOI. Raito expose un projet à sa famille dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire des études à l'étranger, mais il cache un petit détail concernant ses raisons d'y aller.
1. Leaving On A Jetplane

_La famille Yagami au complet s'était réunit autour de la table de la salle à manger, les parents d'un côté tandis que leurs enfants étaient de l'autre. C'était Soichiro, le père, qui avait demandé à cette réunion de famille non prévue, mais il n'était pas celui qui avait quelque chose à annoncer au reste de la famille bien qu'il était au courant de la nouvelle._

« Une réunion de famille? Ça faisait un moment, » _commenta Sayu en prenant place sur la chaise qu'elle utilisait habituellement._

« Sayu, » _la reprit sa mère sur un ton qui n'attendait pas de réplique._

_Lorsque le silence arriva enfin, elle tourna la tête vers son mari qui regardait les deux jeunes alternativement. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de prendre la parole : _

« Raito a une annonce à faire. Ou plutôt un projet à exposer, mais pour ça il voulait ton accord, Sachiko. »

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le principal concerné qui ne broncha pas d'un poil. Soichiro lui laissa alors la parole, attendant qu'il annonce au reste de la famille ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire le lendemain si son petit projet était bel et bien « accepté » par sa mère._

« J'aimerais pouvoir aller étudier à l'étranger pour une année et peut-être même une deuxième si je m'y plais. »

« Des études à l'étranger? Tu es sérieux, Light? » _s'exclama tout de suite sa mère, surprise d'une telle décision de la part de son fils._

« Plus que sérieux, » _lui assura Raito en hochant imperceptiblement de la tête_. « Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne expérience à faire. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense et je me suis finalement décidé à vouloir le concrétiser. »

« Tu étais au courant de ça? » _demanda la femme en se tournant vers Soichiro._

« Oui, il me l'a dit il y a quelques semaines, mais il ne voulait pas que j'en parle avant qu'il n'ait prit sa décision. »

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas. Il m'a déjà prouvé de maintes fois que je pouvais être fier de lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il partait y vivre pour le restant de ses jours. »

_La mère de Raito se retourna alors vers ce dernier, le considéra un bon moment du regard et poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui refuser, après tout, il avait toujours de bonnes notes et était un élève modèle ayant tout autant de succès avec les filles. Choses qui lui promenaient bien d'avoir une magnifique bru. Le fils parfait en excellence. Elle ne pouvait donc rien lui reprocher._

_Cependant, il était tout de même difficile pour elle de le laisser s'en aller comme ça. il était son fils adoré et comme pour toute mère, il lui était difficile de rester indifférente au désir de son fils de partir étudier à l'étranger alors qu'il n'était même pas encore majeur._

« Et où est-ce que tu veux aller? » _finit-elle par demander dans un soupir._

« En Angleterre. »

« En Angleterre!? » _répéta brusquement la femme._

_Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit dans un pays plus proche que l'Angleterre comme si elle pensait qu'il ne voulait pas être dépaysé, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout, c'était Raito et elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il veuille, un jour ou l'autre, quitter son nid pour aller visiter le monde._

« C'est super, Light! Ça doit être vraiment cool l'Angleterre. Tu vas me ramener un cadeau? » _s'enthousiasma la petite sœur du brun, tandis que Sachiko réfléchissait à ce départ._

« Bien sûr. Tu devras te débrouiller toute seule pour tes problèmes à l'école. »

« J'y avais pas pensée! »

« Ce sera une bonne occasion pour toi pour que tu apprennes à te débrouiller sans l'aide de ton frère, Sayu, » _la sermonna le directeur qui était resté impassible jusque-là, sachant déjà tout._

_La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en regrettant aussitôt d'avoir parlé de ça, bien que c'était Raito qui avait amené le sujet. Ce n'était pas rare qu'on lui rappelait le fait que son frère était largement meilleur qu'elle, elle se trouvant dans la moyenne ou peut-être un peu plus au-dessus, sans plus._

_Pendant que Sayu était en train d'exposer le fait qu'elle pourrait toujours lui demander de l'aide par le biais de l'ordinateur, Sachiko était encore en train de réfléchir, son regard rivé sur son fils sans vraiment le voir._

« Alors? » _finit par demander Light en se tournant vers sa mère._

« C'est d'accord, » _annonça Sachiko après avoir consulté son mari du regard._ « Mais tu as pensé à où tu irais vivre? Tu vas louer un appartement? »

« Ça fait quelques années que je corresponds avec quelqu'un qui vit là-bas. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait bien m'héberger si un jour je venais en Angleterre. Alors je ne crois pas que ça lui poserait problème. »

« Mais tu ferais bien de t'en assurer avant, d'accord? Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives là-bas, qu'il refuse et que tu n'ais pas d'endroit où aller. »

« Oui. C'est sûr. De toute manière, je pensais que si je ne pouvais pas, je pourrais aller dans un hôtel avant de pouvoir louer un appartement. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver. »

« C'est bien alors. »

_Raito esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il ne s'en alla cependant pas tout de suite dans sa chambre, comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'immobilisa juste après s'être mit debout._

« Bon, je vais aller finir de préparer mes valises, maintenant que mon départ est confirmé. »

_Il contourna la table et vint se poster à côté de sa mère qui, étonnée, ne fit que se retourner sur sa chaise pour le regarder faire, tout de même curieuse._

« Merci, maman. »

_Suite à ces paroles, il se pencha quelque peu vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se redresser et de tourner les talons en direction de l'escalier qui le menait à sa chambre. Un sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il montait les marches et regagnait sa chambre pour faire comme il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt : il pourrait **le** rencontrer._


	2. Will You Be There?

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils survolaient le continent de l'Europe avec pour destination finale l'Angleterre. Raito avait eut la chance de pouvoir s'asseoir du côté hublot, minimisant ainsi le nombre de personnes qui l'entouraient et donc pourraient le déranger ou l'agacer, mais il semblait que toute chance n'arrivait pas seul, car il avait aussi eut le malheur de se retrouver assis à côté d'une fille qui n'arrêtait pas une seule seconde de papoter avec son amie qui était sur le siège à côté et de glousser en lui jetant des coups d'œil de biais absolument pas discrets._

_Il avait cependant eut tôt fait de ne plus se soucier d'elle, se mettant les écouteurs de son Ipod sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre et sortit son ordinateur portable afin de s'occuper afin de ne plus se soucier de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il avait bien autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper d'une fille qui s'intéressait au premier étranger venu._

_Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre, lui permettant alors de profiter de son vol sans être déranger. C'est donc plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il atterrit à l'aéroport d' Heathrow. Une fois descendu de l'avion, il sorti de l'aéroport avec ses bagages avant de prendre le taxi qu'il avait appelé._

« Vous allez? » _lui demanda le chauffeur en regardant dans le rétroviseur le visage de son passager._

« Jumeirah Carlton Tower. »

_Le chauffeur sembla réfléchir un bon moment comme si il tentait de retrouver l'endroit de l'hôtel par rapport à où ils étaient et le chemin pour s'y rendre avant d'acquiescer d'un simple mouvement de tête. C'est sur ce simple échange assez court, mais plus qu'efficace que l'homme démarra et conduit Light jusqu'à destination non sans avoir été retardé par quelques bouchons et automobilistes incompétents._

_Une fois rendu, l'homme l'aida à débarquer ses bagages bien que Raito lui ait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dès que tous ses bagages furent sortis, il les amena lui-même à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et alla tout de suite à la réception où une jeune femme prenait un appel. Il dût donc attendre un moment que cette dernière eut terminée avant de pouvoir lui parler enfin. _

« Que puis-je pour vous? » _fit-elle en raccrochant._

« J'ai réservé une chambre. »

« À quel nom? »

« Raito Yagami. »

_La jeune femme consulta le registre qui indiquait les numéros des chambres, si elles étaient réservées et à quel nom ou si elles étaient libres. Cela ne lui prit qu'un instant avant de trouver finalement celle qu'avait réservé Light._

« Chambre 66, Raito Yagami. »

_Elle adressa un sourire du genre « Made in Colgate » au brun et attrapa une clé magnétique qu'elle lui tendit. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la clé et, après l'avoir remercié brièvement, il tourna les talons et alla vers les ascenseurs avec ses valises. _

_Dès que l'ascenseur fut descendu, il y grimpa et monta jusqu'à l'étage de sa chambre. Rapidement, il parcouru le couloir et entra dans celle-ci. Il entassa ses valises près du lit avant de fouiller dans son sac en bandoulière._ _Raito sorti son ordinateur portable de son sac avant de le poser sur la table qui se trouvait tout près et de l'ouvrir. Il dût attendre un certain moment que tout eut finit de s'ouvrir avant de finalement pouvoir finalement ouvrir sa session d'MSN. _

_Rapidement, il chercha du regard dans sa liste de contacts, principalement constituée soit de ses quelques amis ou de filles qui l'avaient harcelés pour avoir son adresse et qu'il avait bloqué bien qu'une majorité d'entre elles ne désespéraient pas et lui envoyaient des mails. Cependant, ce fut avec une mine contrariée qu'il finit de parcourir la liste des personnes en ligne_.

« Il n'est pas encore là..., » _conclu-t-il._

_Patiemment, il attendit que le jeune homme dont il était question ne finisse par apparaître dans le petit bruit qu'était la sonnerie du programme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ouvre une fenêtre de conversation._

**Light dit :**

**Salut.**

**L dit : **

**Salut. Ça faisait un bon moment.**

**Light dit :**

**Oui. Dis, tu m'avais bien dit que tu vivais à Londres?**

**L dit : **

**Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir exactement.**

**Light dit :**

**J'aurais un petit quelque chose à te demander.**

**L dit : **

**?**

**Light dit : **

**J'aimerais que tu rencontres une certaine personne aujourd'hui. **

**L dit : **

**Pourquoi?**

**Light dit :**

**Pour te rencontrer tout simplement. Je crois qu'elle pourrait t'intéresser. Et puis, tu as dit que ton cercle d'amis n'était pas très grand, alors autant l'agrandir un peu, non?**

**Light dit :**

**Si tu veux bien, elle t'attendra dans la pâtisserie qui s'appelle « Patisserie Valerie » qui est au 17 Motcomb Street. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi?**

**L dit : **

**Une pâtisserie? C'est d'accord.**

_Light sourit en se disant que son ami était vraiment facile à convaincre dès qu'il mentionnait le fait qu'il pourrait avoir des friandises ou des pâtisseries. Un jour, cela pourrait certainement le perdre. Mais là n'était pas les intentions du brun._

**L dit :**

**À quelle heure? **

**L dit :**

**Et comment je pourrais la reconnaître? Tu as une photo?**

**Light dit : **

**Je dirais dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Ça te va? Et puis, elle te reconnaîtra. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

_Raito dut attendre un bon moment avant d'avoir une nouvelle réponse de la part du jeune homme, ce qui commença par l'inquiéter, mais sa réponse le rassura._

**L dit :**

**Ça me va.**

**Light dit :**

**Parfait. Je compte sur toi.**

_Quelques secondes après, L se déconnecta tout de suite suivit de Raito. Ce dernier serra rapidement son ordinateur dans son sac. Puis, il consulta sa montre : ça ne lui prendrait qu'un simple cinq ou six minutes se rendre à la pâtisserie dont il avait parlé et vu qu'ils se verraient que dans une dizaine de minutes, il avait tout le temps pour se préparer._

_Il attrapa des vêtements dans sa valise avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il se lava sommairement, regardant toujours l'heure sur la montre qu'il avait laissée sur le comptoir de façon à ce qu'il puisse clairement voir l'heure qui y était affichée. Puis, une fois propre comme un sous neuf, il s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'il avait prit et ramassa son téléphone portable avant de quitter la chambre, n'oubliant pas de prendre sa clé._

_Comme il l'avait prévu, Raito arriva deux minutes à l'avance sur l'heure qu'il avait indiquée. Il regarda à droite à gauche, mais ne vit personne qui correspondait à l'image qu'il se faisait du jeune homme. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvaient proche du comptoir et qui lui permettait d'avoir un accès visuel très clair._

_Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, car une mine après s'être installé il vit entrer un quelqu'un qui arriva pile à l'heure à laquelle ils avaient rendez-vous. Habillé d'un simple jean bleu ample retenue par une ceinture noire et d'un chandail blanc sans le moindre petit motif, le jeune homme avait des cheveux de jais ébouriffés avec des cernes bien marquées sous les yeux, bien qu'il ne semblait pas tant fatigué qu'on aurait pu le croire par son apparence légèrement débraillé._

« L! » _s'exclama Raito en arrivant près du jeune homme_.

« Light. »

_Raito haussa les sourcils, surpris. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était déjà montré à l'autre par le biais d'une photo ou autre. Ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom de l'autre, ce qui aurait put leur permettre de faire quelques petites recherches sur Internet pour en savoir plus.  Le brun ne comprenait alors pas comment il avait fait pour le reconnaître aussi rapidement, surtout que selon ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce n'était même pas lui qu'il était supposé rencontrer._

« Comment? »


End file.
